


"I do not tolerate such behavior"

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collar, Dom Mercy, Dom/sub, F/F, Harness, Sub Zarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: Zarya, the newest Member of Overwatch, and Angela Ziegler have a very special doctor/ patient relationship.





	

It's been a busy day for Overwatch's doctor, Angela Ziegler. Everyone needed special treatment. And the agents had the bad habit of never actually taking their appointments. Which was a thing that Mercy just couldn't get used to. It was very different in Germany and the Switzerland. It was a nice change for once that Reinhardt always showed up to his appointments on time and canceled them if necessary. It was also quite relaxing to be able to talk to him in their mother tongue. Swiss and German aren't much different from each other. Felt good to curse about the other without anyone really understanding it.  
But besides Reinhardt, one of the newly joined members always cared about their appointments as well. And she needed some real special treatment.  
Her pink lips formed a big grin as it knocked on the door at 6pm. As punctual as always, she thought.  
“Come in.” Angela said without looking up from her Screen. She pretended to be overly busy even though she has been waiting for this the whole week.  
“Where were you yesterday?” She asked in a stricter voice as the door closed. “I was busy.” The deep Russian voice said.  
What an answer. What a rude answer. “Too busy for me? Too busy to see your doctor? You know I don't tolerate such behavior.” The blonde took off her reading glasses and looked up to her patient. Alexandra Zaryanova. A woman with many secrets. Just like Mercy. They were so different but at the same time so alike.  
“I am sorry.” Zarya wanted to apologize but Mercy stopped her halfway through. “Undress yourself.”  
And so the pink haired girl did. While she slowly opened her jeans and pulled her shirt over her head a pleasant surprise could reveal itself. Fine straps of baby pink satin traced down every curve of Zarya's body. A full body harness.  
The blonde Swiss slowly got up and smiled amorous at Zarya. “This is why you are my favorite.” They moved closer together and Mercy placed her delicate hands onto Zarya's wide shoulders and traced along the pink satin straps with her fingers. “There is just one thing missing for a good apology. What did I teach you?”  
“E-Es tut mir leid.” Zarya said in very bad German. But good enough to satisfy Mercy. “Mein gutes Mädchen.” Mercy said proudly before she pulled Zarya closer to let their lips meet in the middle.  
In the very first seconds, their kiss was gentle and soft but it turned the other way around fast. Their kiss turned into a needy and yearning mess.  
Angela grabbed around Zarya's neck but couldn't find what she was looking for. She immediately broke up the kiss. “Zarya.” She sighed. “Where is your collar? I told you I want you to wear it all the time.” - “ I am sorry. I have it with me.” While she turned around to pull it out of the pocket of her pants and placed it around her neck, Mercy sat down on top of her desk and pulled a black leash out of the top drawer.  
“Come on. We don't have all day, Darling.” The pink haired one turned around again and stood in front of Mercy. She wanted to grab her hips to give her a passionate kiss again but Mercy refused. 

“On your knees.”

And so she did. Her bare pink knees met the cold ground. Mercy grinned while she connected the leash with the metal ring on her patients collar. “The door is not locked.” Zarya noticed and there was a little worry in her voice. Oh Zarya, Angela thought. You are so young and sweet. Angela softly placed her legs onto her shoulders. “What if someone comes in?” She said again as she started to kiss the inside of her right calf. Mercy leaned back a little but always having tight grip around the leather leash. “Then they will see what a beautiful girl I have.”  
Words that made Zarya blush and smile awkwardly. “You are embarrassing me.” - “No I am taking care of you.” For a second they looked at each other again. A tiny moment of just love exchanging with looks. Angela softly stroke a few hairs out of Zarya's face. “I was worried about you.” - “You always are Angela.” She laughed. “You are right. I just don't want anything to happen to you.” Zarya smiled and softly started to kiss her way up to Mercy's inner thigh. She was sensitive. So sensitive right here.  
The blonde slowly laid her head back into her neck. The whole stress could finally be forgotten for a moment. She could finally be so careless for a moment. Careless and relaxed. “Oh Zarya..” She moaned quietly.  
With only a few grips, Her skirt got pulled up and she got rid of her lace panties. “Relax now, I hold you.” Zarya's big hands grabbed onto her butt and pulled her closer to her face and as Zarya's hot tongue hit the sweet and warm spot between her legs, It was over with Mercy. Only after a few strokes over her most sensitive spot, her body felt weak and sweaty. She needed this so much. She needed it to get rid of all this pressure inside her. “Oh mein Gott.” Angela repeatedly moaned while she tried to muffle them down so nobody outside would hear them.  
She wanted more. Wanted to out ride it all. Her hips began to grind onto Zarya's face. She needed to get off so badly.  
Warm juice slowly ran down Zarya's chin. She enjoyed this just as much. One of her hands slowly made it's way down to her own crotch. Just by touching the outside of her panties she could feel the swollen labia already. But her actions weren't unnoticed. “No.” Mercy panted heavily. “I didn't allow you to do that.” But she got shut up real quick. Moans took over her mouth again. Fine sweat covered her skin as she felt the pressure inside her building up all together. She felt how it came and wouldn't take any longer.  
“Yes right there!” She became unintentionally loud but as everything just let go and the sweet sensation of her orgasm rolled over her body, she didn't even care anymore.  
“Mein gutes Mädchen..” she panted in complete exhaustion. 

-

“Visit me today in my room after work.” Mercy said as Zarya was about to leave the room. “I will. This isn't finished yet.” They gave each other a soft kiss before Zarya opened the door.  
But as she did, she saw they haven't been alone the whole time. A burning red faced Tracer sat on one of the chairs in front of the office. “C-Cheers, I-I came for my appointment..?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations:
> 
> Es tut mir leid - I am sorry  
> Mein gutes Mädchen - My good girl  
> Oh mein Gott - Oh my god


End file.
